Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere – Apocalypse
by Sasori Aoyama
Summary: It was normal morning, but as much as I enjoyed I could not help but feel uneasy. I did not know that day would change my life. Will tomorrow be hopeful or will it fall to despair? I do not know, but I will no anything to hold that hope.
1. Chapter 1: Proloque

**Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere – Apocalypse**

Prologue

I woke up at the sound of the alarm clock ringing. I was very tired and wanted to continue to sleep, but I had important things to do today so I got up immediately. I opened a window in my room to enjoy morning wind and singing of the P-01s. I wished these peaceful times would continue, but I knew that was not possible. Instead of worrying about things I had no means to control I decided to enjoy this peace as fully as I could and went to shower.

I had no meetings today, just normal classes so I showered brushed my hair and went to have a breakfast on that lovely shop downtown. As I was walking out of my room I ran into Malga Nazure and Margot Naito, two angels.

"Good Morning Seijun" both greeting me cheerfully.

"Good Morning both of you" I said in response.

Malga continued "You look tired did get enough sleep?"

"I am ok, yesterdays meeting with Hexagone Française went well but was very tiring".

"So we got the deal, that is wonderful" said Margot.

"Tes, but it was embarrassing what Shirojiro had to do his stunts".

"Good thing it went well, we are going to have breakfast in that little shop downtown, want to join us?" said Nazure.

"Tes".

As we three enjoyed tea and scones I saw Aoi walking with a his usual large smile on his face while clearly being happy about a package we was carrying with him.

Margot shouted "Good Morning Toori" and after hearing that he ran to us.

"Good Morning Nazure, Margot and Seijun"

"Good Morning Aoi" I said and continue to sip my tea, not having energy to deal with his goofy nature.

"Okay then I will see you in few hours, bye" Toori said not noticing or caring about my disinterest in him.

"He was happier than usual" commented Margot

"Indeed".

I checked my wristwatch and noticed it was almost time for a class "We should hurry girls, class starts in 10 minutes.

"Jud, we will wait for you" said both of them having already finished their breakfast while I had half a cup tea and one scone.

Morning class went like a usual but Toori Aoi was nowhere to be seen.

"So Toori is a missing again does anyone have an idea where he is" Makiko, your homeroom teacher, said irritated.

"My foolish brother is likely polishing his rocket in his room" Kimi said.

"Polishing his rocked?" asked Suzu Mukai, small student at the side of Kimi.

Kimi leaned over her and whispered into her hear causing her to blush.

"So Aoi is away for no good reason then" Makiko said indifferently, but it was clear she was very pissed.

Classroom door was violently opened, it was Toori saluting everyone

"Sorry I am late guys, I was too busy having fun this morning and did not notice I was late, sorry teach"

"Just sit Aoi" Makiko said still irritated.

In an hour by phone ringed and it was my father "Come to the conference room now"

he said without emotion"Jud, I am on my way".

As I walked out of the class I wondered what was so important. Then I arrived to conference room I am stopped by soldiers of Mikawa guarding doors t the conference room.

"Stop authorized personnel only"

"My name is Masazumi Honda, I am summoned here by my father Masanobu Honda.

"Go inside" said the soldier opening door for me.

"Welcome miss", "Hello Masazumi" said familiar faces, they were Tadakatsu Honda, one of the four heavenly kings of Matsudaira and by his side was my cousin, Futayo Honda.

I was little nervous. Tadakatsu Honda is one of the most trusted followers of Lord of Mikawa so his presence made this situation very serious.

"Sit Masazumi" said my father pointing a pillow next to him.

"Give letter to her" said Tadakatsu to her daughter "Tes" said Futayo back.

She handed me a letter with a seal of Motonobu Matsudaira, Lord of Mikawa" on it with writing "Masazumi only".

"That is all, lets go Futayo" said Tadakatsu.

"What is the meaning of this" said Masanobu with irritation.

"My lord ordered me to hand over that letter to Masazumi Honda, only she is allowed to know what is on it, understood Masazumi Honda"

"Jud" I said with confusion. Both Tadakatsu and Futayo stood, bowed to me and left the room.

Two soldiers guarding the door entered "Return to your room Masazumi Honda"

I was very puzzled but I did as the said, leaving my father behind. Two soldiers followed me until my room, as I started to open my room door one of them said "After reading that letter, burn it, we will be watching you until you do that". They handed be a small bowl and a lighter. I was very worried, because everything was excessive. I entered the room and took letter opened from my nigh-stand. I opened the letter and after reading it I was shocked but mostly confused, but I destroyed letter as ordered. Soldiers took the bowl from me and left.

"I need to return to classroom, I can conform it later". As I walked to the classroom I had an uneasy feeling, it felt like I was hollowed. "I am just paranoid, calm yourself Masazumi"

"Good to have you back Masazumi." Makiko said. "Tes" I said absently.

After class was over Toori came over to me with his sister Kimi.

"So flat-chested politician how important was that?" Kimi said suddenly

"Please do not call me flat-chested and I am not allowed to say"

"Please whisper it to me, you know I can keep secrets." Toori said while lending his ear to me.

"I cannot. It is confidential".

"You are no fun" both said.

"Are you free this afternoon Toori" said Asama Tomoe.

"Sure I am, is my bed room okay?" said Toori while winking.

Tomoe did not say anything, but it was obvious she did not appreciate that joke.

"Lets meet at the temple after school okay" she continued

"Sure thing" said both Toori and Kimi.

"Will you come too Masazumi"

"Sorry, I still have a meeting I still must prepare for".

"That is too bad, see you tomorrow then." said Tomoe as she started to leave the room with Toori and Kimi.

After school was over I returned to my room and lied on the bed. "I feel bad for lying to them, but this is small fortune". I took my mobile from my pocket and phones "Naosama, this if Masazumi. I have a request..."


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of the end

"That plan of yours is little extreme, but I can see it working. I am in". " Naosama replied.

"Thank you. How much time do you need?"

"I already asked for extra one. There is a shipment coming in two weeks but we already have that other thing ready"

"Really!"

"Tes, it was requested by Toori"

"_Of course it was"_ I thought to myself.

"That guys is full of surprises. Anyway do you have a data with you?"

"Not yet, but I try to get one tonight."

"I already explained that it is needed for engineering so they already know you are coming. See you tomorrow, good evening and good night"

"Same to you and thank you, Masazumi out"

I stood up, took my flash drive from my nigh-stand and headed to library. As I entered library, I saw Toussaint Neshinbara, Secretary of the Student Counsel, he was manning the information desk.

"Good evening Masazumi" He said.

"Evening, I need that information Naosama requested"

"It is here. It is unusual for you to run errands like these. Didn't you have meetings tonight"

"I got informed that I was not needed, so I decided to help Naosama out."

"Understood". He handed me a data pad. I inserted my flash drive and copied the data.

"Thanks for the help, see you tomorrow Neshinbara".

"Same to you". I left the library and returned to my room.

**Before at the temple.**

"So, Masazumi did not join us today" Said Tenzou Crossunite, a ninja who rarely removed his hat and scarf.

"Sadly she had a meeting today" Tomoe said.

"Well it cannot be helped she is your Vice president after all" Tenzou said while fixing scarf covering his face.

"Does anyone know is she free tomorrow?" Kazu "Tora" Honda, Masazumis little brother asked.

"She should not have anything, why you ask? Do you miss her?" Toori answered.

"I do, I haven't talked to her in ages. Havent been able to leave Mikawa in years, with my health and all"

"Oh right, you just become the student of Musashi yesterday. Good to see you better." Kimi commented.

"Thank you." Kazu fell silent after that.

"Thanks for helping us, but please be careful" Tomoe said.

"I will."

"Alright our duty tonight is to purify then ghost which were seen at that building" She pointed large warehouse opposite to the temple.

"That close? Why aren't enchantment cast on the temple affecting that place too?

"Because their spirits have resistance to passive enchantment, that is why I requested all of you to take part in this hunt. " Asked Malga Nazure, black winded angel and partner of Margot Naito.

"Understood, let's go Margot" Malga took Margot hand.

"Of course" Margot replied.

"Everyone ready? Lets begin." Tomoe took out her bow and her mouse appeared beside get. Hanzo pulled out his shortsword. Beside Kazu small fox appeared and Kazu made a short staff appear out of thin air, but he hurt himself.

"Are you ok? Tomoe asked.

"Tes, I just used too much ether at ones"

"Tell me immeasurably, if you hurt yourself in any way again" She said with very serious expression on her face.

"Got it, thanks Asama"

"Just call me Tomoe"

"Okay, Tomoe" Kazu smiled.

**Meanwhile at Mikawa.**

Futayo Honda was having a mock combat with her father Takakatsu Honda. She still was not able to give her father a pause and she ended up her back 10 minutes after practice started.

"You´re are fast, but too reckless and predictable Futayo, you need to focus on reading your opponents moves. You are not unpredictable enough to overwhelm anyone with a real combat experience." Takakatsu lectured her and offered his hand to her.

"Tes, father" Futayo gave her hand to him and he pulled her up.

"No come at me like you are in real combat" Tadakatsu provoked Futayo.

Futayo lunged at Takadatsu to stab his leg, he avoided that attack and attacked Futayos side with his spear. Futayo guarded that counter attack.

"That was good, fast attack, but you telegraphed it by looking at my feet."

"Tes" Futayo made the same lunge with a forward speed spell, but she ran past him and took side swing to back of his head. Tadakatsu blocked it.

"That is better, fool your opponent into thinking you do attack and then change it into something else, but you were too slow after your fake attack."

"_Then I should increase my speed on fake and real attack_" She thought to herself and took a stand for her for next attack.

"Do not just use your spear to attack you opponent, watch for opening and if you need to grab their weapon, punch, kick or start grappling with them, do anything that will defeat your opponent. Fairness is only for sparring, not real combat." He pointed his spear.

"Understood"

"Defend yourself Futayo" He started to throw series of stabs at her head.

Futayo defended his attacks, she was surprised by lack of speed and strength on those attacks, but he surprised her by stopping spear next to her head with amazing speed and flash of light blinded her. She immediately activated speed spell to dash backwards just to get away from him, but she was too slow and he laid his spear head at her shoulder. She lost.

"I lost" She paused and then continued. "How did you blind me, it did not look like used blade to reflect the sun?"

"No it was not. It is one of the side effects of Tombokiri. By activating normal drive and cancelling it before effect activates it briefly flash bright light. You only say "Bind" to activate this effect." He lifted Tombokiri from her shoulder and presented it to her. She paused.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"It is yours now learn to use it and use it well"

"But that spear is one of the kind. So why are you giving it to me, who has not been in real battle yet?"

"It was my lords will that you will be given Tombokiri and you will transfer to Musashis academy and live there for now. Paperwork have been already done."

"Is there reason for this?"

"Reason does not matter, you will move tomorrow morning"

"Am I still allowed to visit you or am I to stay permanently at Musashi?"

"You will just live there you can still visit."

"That is good, because I feel like I need more training from you?"

"I have nothing new to teach to you anymore."

"Oh."

"Other than this. Master techniques you already know and familiarize yourself to other styles of fighting so you can defend against them and use them yourself. Survival on the battlefield depends on your resourcefulness so keep learning and keep practising become your own master"

"Understood, father" She saluted him. He saluted back.


	3. Chapter 3: Opportunities

It was weekend, but I woke up same time as always.

"Oh it is only 6 am." I rose from the bed and went to have a shower. As I walked out of the bathroom I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it wondering who it was, b because I was not expecting anyone.

"Hi Masazumi, good morning" It was Kazu and he suddenly hugged me.

"Don't suddenly hug me then I have just tower on. Sit and wait."

"_Good thing I took my cloths with me to the bathroom this morning._" I thought to myself.

I got dressed in the bathroom and walked out. Kazu was sitting at my deckchair

"Stand" I said, he looked worried.

As he stood I hugged him. "I missed you Kazu, how is your health"

"I am fine, Masazumi."

"What brings you to Musashi."

"I transferred here yesterday and wanted to see you but they said you were busy"

"What is that large thing you have on your chest?" Kazu pulled out large stone like object hanging inside his shirt.

"That is weird looking pendant, it does not fit you."

"I need to have it with me at all times as a payment for my contract."

"What contract?"

"My illness was getting worse lately, so I made a contract in Asama shrine for my health to improve and in exchange I must have this stone with me at all times and never lose it."

"That does not seem like much"

"It indeed is not, but I am happy to be able to move without hurting all the time" He laughed.

"He feel that he is not telling me everything, but I will not push him." I decided.

"Do you want to go out to have breakfast" he asked.

"Sure."

I decided that two of us will go to my usual place to have breakfast. We ran into Malga and Margot on the way there.

"Good morning Masazumi." Both of them said.

"Morning girls"

"Morning" Kazu also said.

"Oh you are that new guy. Kazu was it?" Malga asked.

"Yes Malga"

"I do not think I have introduced myself to you so how you know my name?"

"I heard it yesterday"

"Do you know my name as well" Margot asked.

"Yes, Margot"

"Wonderful, have you had breakfast yes?"

"We were just going to my usual place" I replied.

"Then lets go together. We haven't had food yet either"

"Sure" I replied.

Then we arrived, we saw Futayo eating.

"Hello, Futayo. It is surprising to see you visit Musashi alone."

"I am not visiting Masazumi. Haven't you hear? I am transferred here and will be living with you I your room from this day forward."

"I have not, but why don't you live in dorms where there is enough room? Why room is not large enough for two people"

"I do not like living with strangers. Is there a problem?"

"Not really, you can stay. It is just that there is only one bed and I do not really like to sleep next to anyone."

"Thanks Masazumi."

"You seem too are really close, but not as close as us." Malga said winked at me and started to cuddle Margot.

"Indeed we are not" I walked part pair of angels to order my food.

"What that wink meant?" Futayo asked.

"It is nothing important, Futayo. Just forget about it" I shouted to her at the register.

"Do you know what this transfer thing is about" I asked Kazu who was in line behind me.

"This is new to me too."

"Understood"

We all sat to the same table.

"So how have you been Futayo" I asked her.

"Nothing much really. I was ordered to transfer here for reasons I do not know"

"Oh okay. Anyway welcome to Musashi."

"Thanks." She started to eat.

"Do you have plans for the weekend Masazumi" Margot asked.

"I have nothing planned."

"Wonderful, want to go visit theaters in Hexagone Française with us and Nate before we return to Far-east? It would make her happy."

"That sound good."

"Of course you are welcome too Kazu and Futayo."

"I will go too." Kazu said.

"I will pass, theaters are not really my thing." Futayo said.

"That is too, Futayo" Margot said.

"We planned to leave Musashi at 6 pm and stay for a night in a hotel. Is this okay with you? Nate can easily arrange separate rooms you if you want." Malga said.

"I would love to have room for myself."

"I would love to have my own room too" Kazu said.

"Good" Malga took out her phone and called someone.

"There is two more people coming with us."

"Masasumi and Kazu, okay bye." She hand up.

"Done, lets all meet 10 minuted before 6 a clock at the docks."

"Tes" Both I and Kazu replied at the same time.

This is good opportunity to strengthen our relationship with Hexagone Française and hopefully gain them as allies. Nate has been indifferent with me, but getting her to my side is import on getting them on your side. Hopefully nothing bad will happen in next few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4: The Situasion

We met at he docks as promised and boarded a ship that took us to Hexagone Française. Than we arrived Nate Mitotsudaira, a half-werewolf, successor of the Mitotsudaira Clan, our classmate and good friend.

"Hello everyone. I have bad news. I promised four rooms, but I only was able to get two and they have only one large bed in them. I was surprised that everything was so full this time of year."

"Great, how we are going to slip between rooms with me being here" Kazu pointed out.

"I was hoping you can stay with Masazumi." Nate said.

"I understand Nate. It cannot be helped, you can stay with me" I said to Kazu.

"You can have the bed I will speed on sofa or something"

"None of the rooms have sofas, only chairs" Nate said.

"Then I will sleep on the floor."

"You do not have to do that, you can sleep next to me" I said to him.

"Sorry for that" Kazu replied.

"Then I will stay with Margot and Malga."

"Sorry, Nate but we actually want to have a room to yourselves" Margot said.

"Well.. That is okay, but is it alright with you two?" Nate addresses me and Kazu.

"As long as it is okay with you it is okay with me." Kazu replied to Nate.

"You will not do anything inappropriate, right" She said sternly.

"Of course not". He said with slight embarrassment.

"It is better this way, I need to talk to you about important things anyway." I said to Nate.

"Oh, sure."

"Oh right, here are the ticket. Play starts at 7pm." We started to walk. Kazu spoke.

"Can we drop by a bookstore on the way to the theater, there is a book I reserved there."

"Have you been here before?" Nate asked.

"No, but checked this place out beforehand and printed a map."

"Sure. We are not in a hurry anyway."

We walked along the streets of Hexagone Française enjoining a view of this old renaissance city. We stopped by old bookstore. Kazu entered and almost immediately came out with a small plastic bag. "Got is, lets go." He put it in his backpack.

"What did you buy." I asked him.

"Maintenance manual for automatons."

"Aren't those things very expensive? Why do you need that?"

"Yes they are but it is for my hobby."

Rest of us decided in silence to not ask for details for his surprising hobby. We arrived at your destination in few minutes and I was surprised by the size of the building, it had five floors and was widest building in the area. Theater was backed with people and because play was going to start in 15 minutes so we went immediately to line in front of room your play is going to be played.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said to the group and Nate, who was in front of me said.

"Go at the end of that hallway turn right and to left. It is in the corner." Nate said to me pointing her finger to the direction.

"I will be back soon"

As I walked with haste along the surprisingly empty walkway to ladies room I heard at least two people seemingly arguing at the hallway to the right. "Idiot, you cannot back away now, we..". They most likely heard me coming so they went silent and they walked past me same way I came. I pretended to be on my own thoughts as I walked past them, because I felt, that something not pleasant was going to happen. I walked to bathroom fast and because play has not started yet I called Nate to inform her of this exchange. She was surprised at first, but said to keep her ears and eyes open for any surprise. As I returned to play room. I saw same person closing the door to play room and put something under the door and walked away. It was a door-stopper. I felt something hitting me to the head and everything went black.

Others were waiting for the play to start, they sat of the second row, Margot sat next to Malga and Kazu sat between Margot and Nate. most of the seats where taken, only two seats on Nates right were empty, entrance to room was on the right.

"Why they closed the doors now? There is still 10 minutes before 7." Kazu said.

"Here doors are usually closed only 2 minute before plays starts and if they are closed this early audience is informed. Something is going on."

As Nate stood from her seat, all the lights in the room went off. There was running on the stage and on the sides of the seats. Lights went back of. Audience was surrounded by men with swords and there was three with crossbows on the stage. One of the men shouted.

"This is robbery, give us all of your valuables and no one gets hurt."

I was going to jump on the stage to take care of the crossbow men, as they were greatest threat. I saw them aiming at me and one of them shot at me and bolt hit me in the elbow. I was wearing and it did nothing against the bolt. Other man was going to take a shot at me and I put my hand on my sword to use it as shield hoping that it would stop next bolt, but all of them just fall over like marionettes and Malga shouted to me.

"Sorry I was too slow Nate. Don't worry about those crossbowmen anymore. Are you okay?"

"Don't worry" I said to her. In truth I was not okay. Blow itself was not a problem, but bolt had some kind on poison on it because I felt dizzy.

"That angel is a witch? Kill her men." One of the robbers shouted.

I punched nearest robber, I knocked him down, but I started to feel weaker and dizzier as time went by. One man in the back shouted.

"Poison did not work, she can still fight? That screw-up elf. You two attack the witch, rest attack her we need to take heir of Mitotsudaira down now."

Four men came at me and I had trouble standing up and I was blacking out shortly. There was flash of light and two of the men went down and I saw Kazu knock down rest of the two.

"She is getting worse, damn it." He started to faintly flow and that was the last thing I saw.

"... Come on work, damn, not enough."

"You are using too much power, you are going to kill yourself."

"I will risk it. My life does not have much worth anyway."

I did not recognize those voices those were, but I felt warmth on my elbow were bolt struck and I could open my eyes slightly, but I did not see anything.

"She moved, stop now I can do the rest." It was Malga.

"That was everything I could do anyway." I heard something collapse.

"You idiot. Using spell like that then you yourself need it the most" it was Margot who spoke.

I started to get my strength and my vision back as Malga healed me.

"How are you feeling Nate. Can you talk? She asked me.

As she said that I got most of my vision and most of my strength back.

"I am feeling better now. Is Kazu okay." I lied to her, I felt terrible and speaking hurt, but I was more worried about Kazu condition them my own. I heard him speak.

"I used too much ether again, but it is not life threatening anymore. We need to find Masazumi."

"I will go look for her" Malga said and started to run off. My shouting stopped her and I immediately regretted shouting, because it hurt so much.

"Don't do by yourself. I will come too. I am feeling better now"

I rose up. I was feeling awful, speaking hurt, arm hurt and moving it was hard and rising up was painful, but I endured, because I did not want to worry others and we had to find Masazumi.

"Okay, Take care of Kazu" She said to Margot and resumed running.

"Will do, be careful you too."

"Take care to two too." I said and ran after Malga.

Then I right next to her I started to sniff trying to pick up Masazumis scent. Malga noticed what I was going and she stopped running. I used that as a signal to make her stop running.

"Oh right, you have a good nose." She said.

I could not smell her at all, was she too far away or did even my sense of smell get accepted by poison?

"I cannot smell her, lets keep looking."

What is this poison they used on me? My condition is not getting better, but a good thing is it is not gotten any worse. Hopefully it does start to.

"Are you okay Nate? Your movements are stiff and you seem disoriented. Is the poison still affecting you?

"I did not want anyone to worry about me so I did not say anything. Yes I well better, but not well. We know make sure Masazumi is safe, before we do anything about my condition."

"I understand."

Hopefully she managed to hide herself before those robbers acted, but she might have also been taken as a hostage, because we foiled the robbery. Is is strange that only your room was targeted, other room we have passed did not have any kind of visible struggle. We continued to look for her.


	5. Chapter 5: Conclution

I woke up in complete darkness with horrible headache. I was lying on my stomach and my hands were tied behind my back with a thin wire and my feet were tied with rope judging from how they felt. I struggles to untie myself but it did not help at all. I remembered that had a lighter, that I got from those soldiers who left it behind for some reason, in my back trouser pocket and hoped it was not taken from me.

My phone, switch was in front pocket was taken from me but weirdly lighter was not. I managed to take it out, lit it to born through the wired on my hands. Lighter got very hot but luckily I burned them without burning myself. I freed my legs and stood up. I felt very disoriented as I walked around the room looking for a light switch. I found it and turned lights on. I was in small storage room, there was nothing unusual about it. I tried to open the door to this room, but it was locked. I knew how to pick locks but I had no lock picks with me and even if I would make them from stuff in this closet I still could not open the door from this side, there was no keyhole on this side. I could not kick it open either, because the door was made from metal and opened to this side. I looked for something heavy hoping to break the hinges with but there was nothing large and heavy enough in the room. There were not even small windows I could escape though. I was totally locked up. They took my pocket watch so I cannot even check time. I took a broom I saw while searching the room for self-defense in case my captors returned, it was better then nothing. I switched the lights off and sat next to door on hinges side and and just waited.

Good thing considering the situation, I was not tired, so I could stay in the dark without falling asleep and I was lying at the hinges side of the room so if they returned they would not immediately see that I had freed myself.

As I thought up that detail I went suspicious considering that they also left a lighter with me. Is this just incompetence or did they put me in this situation on purpose expecting me to escape?

I decided that there was no need to think about it and I just sat in the darkness in silence.

"Is that person here?" I heard unfamiliar female voice behind the locked door.

"Yes, we knocked her unconscious and tied her." Another unfamiliar male voice.

"She is awake now. She tried open the door." It was a female voice.

"I will take care of her. Go join the others."

Two people started to walk away. I heard first voice whispering.

"So weak-willed."

I head a loud sound of falling on the other side of the door and door was unlocked shortly after that.

"Stay here." First female spoke and then complete silence. I did not even hear footsteps. I was scared to open the door.

Door opened. I attacked with a broom I had, my attack was blocked and I was thrown on the ground.

"Ouch."

"Masazumi?" It was Nate followed by Malga.

"Hello Nate. Good throw."

"Are you hurt?"

"Just horrible headache. I am fine. How did you find me?"

"There was strong scent of perfume on the door."

"Did you see anyone on the way here, a person who sounded like a young woman opened a door for me"

"I did not see anyone like that"

"Then who was that woman?"

I shook my head, that was not relevant at the moment.

"Never mind that, is everyone okay?"

"Margot is taking care of Kazu who got first in the fight that happened at the theater, but he was stabilized and not in danger, before we went to look for you." Malga said to me.

"I suspected that then those so called employees put door stoppers under the doors."

"Lets leave this place and return to hotel. I already called my mother and explained the situation."

We went back to the Margot and Kazu. There was a large group of paramedics, treating injured. Margot was waiting us and said that Kazus condition got worse and he was send to hospital. We tried to leave the building but reporters stopped us asking what happened and our opinion of it. We rushed past them.

"Over here miss Nate." It was Nates personal butler.

"Take us to hospital."

"Yes. My lady."

We drove to hospital to check on Kazu. His condition was fair, but we were not allowed to see him now, but doctors estimated that he can be release tomorrow morning then we asked about it. We went back to hotel, grouped together in my room and discussed what had happened today.

* * *

In one of the dark alleys of Hexagone Française a a invisible entity looked around and became visible, holding white mask in hand and felt weak.

"This mask is so draining." She was silver haired rebel fallen angel female, around 17 year old in age wearing ordinary cloths. The most unusual thing about her was that she had only one wing. There was nothing else strange or noticeable about her and she wanted it that way.

"You will get used to it. Did you find that one captive?" Young man appeared holding same mask as she did.

"Jud, she was taken downstairs to warehouses, I disguised myself as one of thugs, lured them away and killed them, took their possessions, vaporized the bodies and freed the captive. I hide with this mask, because her companions entered the floor at that moment. I stayed there until they left. One of them was same as me, captive was human and third one seemed like a werewolf."

"Understood. You did great." Man put his finger over earpiece he had.

"Understood. Return and prepare to make a full report." I put his hand down.

"I..." He was interrupted. He was called.

"Its me... Yes my king, thanks you." He put his head down.

"Congratulations. King approved you, you are now my pawn." He offered his hand for handshake. She hugged him.

"I will not let you down."

He petted her.

"Getting affectionate with your pawn are you." Young elf male appeared holding mask in his hand.

"Nice to see you too. Did everything go well?"

"Not really. Many died, but I did manage to get good amount of loot from those thugs. Fencing these is so easy." He showed a small sack.

"If they stole those things you should not have taken those. We are not thieves."

"Well I have them now. Returning them is just going to be too much of an hassle. Stealing from thieves is not stealing."

"Fine, but everything you get from those goes to guild. Understood?"

"Of course, see you later." He put mask on and vanished.

"It is hard to work with that guy."

"Well he was chosen by the King, right? There has to be a good reason ."

"I just do not see it, lets return." She let go of him and put a mask on. He did the same.

* * *

After training and working out almost all day. Futayo Honda entered her room exhausted. She took a shower and went to lie on the bed. She doze off, but knock on the door woke her up, she checked her clock. She had been sleeping for half an hour. She opened the door while half sleep. Courier from Mikawa handed her over an letter and a oil lighter. Letter had fax seal with Lord Motonobus crest on it. Lighter also bared the crest.

"Do as instructed on the letter, have a nice day Miss Futayo." He bowed to her and left.

"Wait" Futayo said, but courier did not react and continued walking. She decided to not follow him, closing the door behind her, sat on the bed and opened the letter and read thought it. There was small capsule filled with orange liquid taped at the bottom oh the letter. She wondered in small voice.

"This cannot be fake, because it had lords crest, handwriting and signatures of the lord and my father, but what is with these weird orders?"

She did as ordered, swallowed the capsule, burned the letter and wowed total secrecy to anyone other then lord himself and Masazumi. She called Masazumi.

"Honda Mamazumi." She answered.

"Evening Masazumi, how did your evening go."

"Terribly. Theater we went to was attacked by group of thugs. Kazu got injured and he is in the hospital now. His condition is fair now, but he had to stay there, but likely he will eb relase tomorrow morning. We are in my hotel room now. I wilt ell you the rest of what happened then. We will return then Kazu is with us."

"So you will be back by Noon right?" I asked her.

"Most likely."

"Good. Call me then you leave."

"Understood. I will."

"I wish you all well. Good night."

"Good night Futayo." Masazumi hang up.


End file.
